Past of the Seraph Owari no Seraph x Oc Reader
by Chinamiismyname
Summary: Yukari is a child who ran away from her home when she was little with her older brother Yuuta and her little sister Yui, they meet with a strange man dressed in black who offered them a home at the Hyakuya Orphanage where they meet Yūichirō, Mikaela and Akame along with the other children of the orphanage. When the world turns to ruins and is almost fully taken over by vampires, Yu
1. Prologue

3rd Person P.O.V

**'Year 2XXX Before the Virus infected the World'**

"Come on we have to keep running no matter what!" a young boy's voice shouted as he held two younger girl's hands as the ran down the streets of Tokyo in order to escape from their pursuers chasing them. The older girl managed to keep up with the boy's spend, but the younger girl had trouble keeping up them, as ragged breaths escaped from her lips, she tried to keep up with her two siblings' space, but her heart was pounding relentlessly through her head, and her feet were just aching for a break, but she knew that was not possible as the had to keep on running until those **_people_** stopped chasing after them.

"Big brother! How long do we have to keep running for?" the second sibling asked her older brother, as she was starting to feel the pain of running for so long. She looked back to see if their pursuers were still after them, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the black car speeding after them. A gasp escaped her lips then she turned her to face forward again focusing on running again.

"Until they stop following us, we'll turn at the next corner and try to lose them" the girl's older brother replied, she nodded her to acknowledge what he said.

"B-big brother I'm getting tired" the younger of the two girls said as her face flushed red and her breath came out in harsh pants as beads of sweat rolled down her face. Pausing for a moment the older boy crouched down with and held out his arms behind him, he turned to face his younger sister.

"Get on" is all he said as he looked forward again, the girl complied and hopped onto her brothers back wrapping her small arms around his neck. He got up again and grasped his other sister's hand and started running again. Thankful for the little time they stopped, the girl ran again with her small hand in her brother's larger one. Seeing the corner up ahead she started to feel a little relief as she could finally be able to get away from her pursuers and finally take a rest after the long run they just had. With her brother taking the lead, they finally turned the corner and ran into an alleyway losing sight of the pursuers.

Seeing a light at the end of the alleyway, the three sibling kept running until they were back onto a different street. Resting to take a break the young boy put his sister down and sat on the ground exhausted, with sweat rolling down his face.

"I think we should be fine now, we got them off our backs for now" the boy said as he looked at his two younger sisters, they were also on the ground trying to catch their breaths. They looked back at him then to each other and nodded their heads.

"But where are we supposed to go now?" the older of the two girls asked a sad expression came over her face as she remembered they have nowhere to sleep for the night. She looked up into the night sky filled with stars and the luminescence moon shining down over the Earth dressing it in its silver beauty.

"I have a place where we can go for tonight, but I don't know how we're going to get food" the boy said as he d\stood and started walking. His sisters immediately followed behind him, they walked for a while until they saw an abandoned building within their sights. They entered and went into the only bedroom that was there. Immediately the two girls felt fatigue take over them and the went to the bed a laid down on it. The older boy found a dirty sheet lying in the corner of the room and covered his sisters with it. The younger fell asleep as soon as she hit the mattress, but the older girl stayed up for a while and looked at her brother laying on the floor with his back turned to the bed. Curious ask to why her brother wasn't laying on the bed she came off the bed and went to her brother's side.

"Brother why aren't you sleeping on the bed?" the girl asked as she bent on her knees and tapped her brother's shoulder. The older boy turned and faced his little sister, parts of his hair fell over his left eye as he sighed. He sat up and replied to his sister.

"Because I need to be ready in case someone decides to some and sneak up" her brother said as he looked at the broken door. An intruder could come upon them at any chance and he wasn't going to risk their safety just because he fell asleep. His sister looked at him worriedly as her brows furrowed and her lips frowned into a downward smile. She suddenly hugged her brother catching him by surprise as he looked down at her little form trembling on him.

"Brother please, don't leave...I don't want to lose you or Yui, you guys are the only family I have left" the girl whimpered as tears cascaded down her face and her face flushed red. The boy was surprised at what his sister said not expecting that confrontation. He stiffened at first not able to say anything, then he relaxed and a small smile made its way onto his lips.

"Okay, I promise I won't go anywhere and leave you and Yui" the boy whispered back as a reply, and hugged his sister back while patting her head.

"Brother please sleep with us on the bed" the little girl begged as she looked up at her brother. Her big doe like eyes staring at his as she awaited an answer.

"I can't" he said as he looked at her.

"Why not?" she questioned curiously as she tilted her head.

"Because I need to make sure that no one sneaks up on us while we're here" he explained.

"Brother that is okay you don't need to do that" she counteracted.

"But I need to make sure that-" he was cut off by his sister putting her hand on his cheek and gave him a small smile.

"You don't need to worry about that, I'm sure no one will even bother to look in a place like this to see if a bunch of children are taking refuge in here" the girl said as she closed her eyes as her smile grew wider.

"Yukari...you've grown up so much even though you're still just a child" the older boy said as he looked at his sister now known as Yukari bewildered.

"Well, I am growing older Yuuta nii-chan no matter what" Yukari giggled at her brother's expression.

"You brat, you're not old enough to be saying things like that yet" the boy now identified as Yuuta said as he nudged his sister a big smile on face. Yukari looked to the bed where her little sister Yui was sleeping then looked back at her brother.

"We can make space for you on the bed" Yukari said as she got up and dragged her brother to the where the bed was. She pushed Yui over a little and then climbed on the bed herself. She patted the space beside her that was big enough for her brother to lay.

"Come now brother, it's way past bed time and we have to get up early tomorrow to find a new place for us to live" Yukari said as she laid down. Yuuta sighed and ruffled his hair as he climbed on the bed and laid next to his sister.

"You're so bossy" Yuuta commented closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

"And you're so stubborn" Yukari counteracted as she smiled at her brother's expression as it turned to one of filled with annoyance.

"Tch, whatever" her brother said as he turned on his side, facing away from his sisters. Yukari just smiled and closed her eyes as she felt happy for the first time in a while.

"Good night Yuuta-nii" Yuakri said as she dozed off to sleep, her smile remaining on her. What she hadn't heard was the soft voice of her brother replying to her with a small 'Good Night' as he too succumbed to slumber.

* * *

**_Timeskip 3:00 a.m._**

"Huh..." a sudden noise jolted the black haired girl awake as she looked around wearily with drowsiness still residing within her being. Thinking that it was just her imagination the girl went back to sleep, but the same noise woke her up again, coming to her senses she knew that it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her, she got up and carefully climb over her brother to go to the door to see what was making that noise. Yukari peeked through a crack in the door and a surprised gasp escaped her lips as she saw a man in all black staring directly back at her. Eyes widened in fear, she screamed and fell back as her heart raced in her chest. she got up and scurried to her siblings slide losing her footing along the way.

"Brother, wake up! There's a strange man at the door!" Yukari exclaimed as she shook her brother awake desperation and fright laced in her voice.

"Huh? w-what Yukari?" Yuuta asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but when he saw her expression he knew there was something wrong happening. He woke Yui up and she slowly awoke rubbing the sleep out her eyes. She looked at her brother and got worried when she saw the apprehension on his face.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" Yui questioned as she held onto her brother's arm starting to feel scared, her heart rate picking up speed.

"Shh" he whispered putting his index finger to his lips, he stared at the door, waiting for any sudden movement from outside. After hearing a knock on the door, the three siblings froze, Yukari hugged Yui to reassure her comfort while Yuuta stood in front of his two arms stretched out to protect them from the oncoming danger. Time seemed to have froze as nothing could be heard except for the hushed breathes coming from the siblings, no sound was heard outside making the place become eerily silent. They held their breaths awaiting for inevitable doom awaiting them.

The sound of the door being kicked down surprised them to the core nearly making their hearts jump out of their chests. A man wearing a black suit from top to bottom with black hair and air of high class surrounding his being walked into the room with a smile on his face as he stared at the children. He inspected all three of them carefully noticing how scared they looked.

"Do not be afraid children, I'm not here to hurt you or anything" the man said as he closed his eyes, his smile still apparent on his face as he raised his arm up slightly to show that meant no harm to them. Staying silent the three children continued to stare at the man, not trusting his words.

"How are you so sure we will trust you?" Yuuta asked filled with suspicion, his words said with venom.

"Because I can give you a new place to live and you'll be safe, far away from your _**parents" **_the man spoke as he emphasized on the words parents.

"How do you know about them!" Yuuta roared gritting his teeth, his hands clenched into a fist.

"Oh please who wouldn't know about them, three little children don't just go off on their own without their parents" the man said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Tch" Yuuta clicked his tongue turning his head away from the man, there's now way he's believe just what that man said, there had to be more to it than just that.

"Big brother I-I'm scared" Yui said trembling tears brimming at her eyes as she held onto Yukari more.

"There's no reason to be afraid young Yui, if you come with me you will be safe and have a new home to go to and warm food to eat" the man said as he walked over to the sibling and bent down to the height of the children. He reached his hand to pat her on the head, but it got slapped away. Looking at the boy in mild surprised then it went back to the previous expression he had on his face.

"Don't touch her!" Yuuta yelled with anger in his eyes and his teeth gritted that it looked like thy were about to brake.

"Feisty aren't we?" the man said with amusement in his voice, he found this boy interesting who was brimming with so much emotion, it made the man smirk a little.

"Oh dear me, where are my manners" the man said as he got up "My name is Makoto Kijima, but yo can call me Mr. Saitō" he put his right hand over his chest as he bowed at ninety degree angle.

"..." nothing but silence followed after with skeptical expressions on each child's face. Why was the strange man introducing himself to them when he just came in uninvited.

"It is normally polite to introduce yourself afterward" Saitō said he coughed in his hand to get rid of the awkward moment.

"And why should we do that" Yuuta replied back.

"Because it's something called manners young boy" Saitō answered.

"But you knew Yui's name before she even told you her own name" Yuuta counteracted as he narrowed his eyes in defiance.

"Alright alright you caught me" Saitō raised his hands in defeat "I received information about you and your siblings so I know who you guys are already, but introductions are still important in a first meeting even if you know about the other person" he said as he looked at the young boy.

"But seeing as how you do not wish to introduce yourself, I will not bother you any further, besides we are losing precious time going on with this conversation" Saitō remarked as he lifted up his suit sleeve to check his watch.

"Oh my it's this late already, come along children we have quite the journey ahead of us, so we must leave now" the black haired man said as looked at the children.

"And who said anything about us going anywhere with the likes of _**you**_" the young boy said

"As I said before I can give you a new home, warm food, clean clothes anything you name it" Saitō said as he turned his back to the three siblings.

"But most importantly, I can give you freedom from your **_parents_**" he said as he turned back with a smile on hi face, but however Yuuta saw it, there was something twisted and sinister hiding behind that smile.

* * *

"Where are we going mister?" Yui asked as she sat in the back seat of the black luxury car that Saitō was driving.

"Darling I told you, you can call me Mr. Saitō" the older male said as he looked at Yui in the rear-view mirror with a smile on his face, "We're going to your new home, where you can have new friends and a new family" Saitō explained focusing his attention back on the road.

"Really!" Yui said with a surprised face a huge smile overtook her facial features, and she felt a somewhat warm expression on her face.

"Yes young Yui, but before we get to your new home, I have to go and pick someone else up alright" the male said.

"Yes Saitō-san!" Yui said unable to contain her excitement as she looked out the window and kept jumping up and down in place, Yukari looked to her little sister with a gentle smile. It's the first she has ever seen Yui that happy, and it made her heart melt at how adorable her younger sister was being.

**_Timeskip_**

The three siblings fell asleep in the back of he car leaning their heads on one another as soft snores escaped their lips. Saitō got out of the car and went in the up a sidewalk seeing a little boy with black hair crouching down on the streets as his breath can be seen as mist when he breathed out.

"Yuu-kun I've arrived for you" the black haired man called out as he waved at the younger male. The boy identified as 'Yuu' got up as he looked at the man with a glare and narrowed eyes.

"..." no words came from the small boy as he just continued to stare.

"Geez, what's with kids these days and not respecting their elders" Saitō muttered under his breath combing his hand over his head.

"What?" Yuu questioned starting to get suspicious as he wondered what this man was talking about.

"You'll see what I mean son\on, now let's go now Yuu-kum" the male held out his hand for Yuu to take. The boy looked at his hands for a second before reluctantly putting his small hand in the males larger one. The two walked on the sidewalk before Saitō's car came into view. opening the passenger seat Yuu looked behind him to see three children in the back seat sleeping the time away. There were two boys and one girl. The boy looked to be around the same age as him, while the older of the gir;s looked to be around a year or two younger than him. The youngest chld seemed to be no older than five years old, but what really caught Yuu's attention is how they all had the same colour hair.

'Maybe they're all related to each other' Yuu said in his mind and as if he could do telepathy Saitō answered his question

"Yes they are siblings Yuu-kun, but you can't get too interested in them now" Saitō teased with a smirk on his face starting the car engine and driving off.

"W-Who would do a thing like that!" Yuu shouted as a blush adorned his cheeks not expecting his benefactor to say something like that.

"Ohh Yuu-kun you're so cute when you're not honest with your feelings blushing like that" Saitō chuckled.

"S-Shut up you old geezer!" Yuu exclaimed with embarrassment which just lead to Saitō fully laugh at Yuu's adorable actions. The ride went silent after their little episode and Yuu just looked out the car window watching the scenery pass by in a breeze.

* * *

"Wake up little ones we've arrived now" Saitō said as turned to the children in the car tapping them to wake them up. Slowly one by one, all four children started to wake up and they were met with the sight of a building that looked like an ordinary daycare centre.

"Welcome to your new home" Saitō said as he motioned to the building leading the kids to the front of the building.

"The Hyakuya Orphanage"

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Word Count: 3209 words

**_Masayume_**


	2. Chapter 1: Blood Vessel World Part 1

Narrator's P.O.V

It is said that one day out of the blue...the world was ravaged by an unknown by an unknown virus, and they were enslaved...which suddenly appeared in the bowels of the Earth.

* * *

_**Year 2016 of the Vampire Calendar [Underground City of Sanguinem]**_

"Mika!, Hey Mika! Take a look at this" a certain black haired called out to his friend while reading a book.

"It looks like vampires...die if you destroy their head" the boy said pointing at the book.

"I'm trying to think so don't interrupt me" a blonde haired boy named Mika said as his eyes were closed and he was laying on a chair while crossing his arms.

"And if you remove the armband device they wear off their arm they can be killed by ultraviolet rays!" the boy continued not listening to his friend

"Not interested" counteracted Mika "Why are you even looking that stuff up Yuu-chan?" the boy questioned looking at 'Yuu-chan'.

**_"Isn't that obvious?" _**the black haired boy now known as Yuu questioned _**"I'll become strong and kill all the vampire scum" **_he continued, anger evident in his eyes.

"That's nonsense. You know there's no chance a human will ever be stronger than a vampire. Use your head" Mika scolded Yuu at his foolishness

_**"You'll never know if you don't try!" **_Yuu exclaimed to Mika.

" .no...I know all too well. I'm sure it's written in that book too" Mika said. A blush grew on Yuu's face as he realized that Mika was correct.

"The physical strength of a vampire is 7 times that of a human being" Mika added.

"That doesn't mean anything! If you train enough you can become 7 times stronger..." Yuu was cut off by a hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Stand still" a male's voice said from beside him a needle was being injected into the collar that he wore around his neck. Letting out a grunt Yuu's blood was being transferred to a glass container. The same was being done to Mika as he looked at his blood filling up the glass.

"Don't move" the vampire commanded as Yuu and Mika laid still in the chair that was provided to them. "We vampires permitted you to live..As long as you cooperate and provide us with blood" it continued looking as arrogant as ever.

"..." Staying silent Yuu and Mika just looked at each other.

* * *

"...Damn..." Yuu said as he clenched his fist. "Ahh...I can't stand this anymore!"Yuu shouted

"It hurts and it makes me dizzy...but the thing I hate the most is how they look at us as if we're livestock," Yuu argued shouting "Do we look like pigs? or cows? or chicken!?"

"We should start a rebellion Mika, a rebellion!...We will become strong and kill the vampire queen, and then we'll turn this place into a world for human beings" Yuu said as he put an arm over Mika's shoulder.

"What a foolish plan..." Mika said as he looked at Yuu apprehensively with a sweat-drop "You dream too much Yuu-chan or maybe you read too many manga"

**_"I don't read any manga, This is not a manga!" _**Yuu exclaimed

"By the way, could you stop yelling like that when you talk about killing vampires?" Mika questioned wearily "I really don't want to attract unnecessary attention to myself .." a sigh escaped from Mika's lips as his eyes were closed.

**_"One day I'll definitely kill you vampires!" _**Yuu shouted pointing a finger at the vampires. _**"I do ten thousand push-ups a day...!" **_Yuu lied right through his teeth

"Are you even listening?!" Mika remarked as he karate chopped Yuu's head.

"_Haha...well isn't that a surprise weakling Yuu-chan thinks he can kill vampires with his feeble body_" a feminine voice taunted as she laughed teasingly at the said boy

"Tch... shut up Yukari, I can beat those bastards with my eyes closed!" Yuu voiced defiantly as he looked in the direction of a where a small girl with mediun length black hair and gold eyes stood.

"_Oh yeah~ I'd like to see you do that Yuu-chan~_" The girl called Yukari teased as she stared lazily at Yuu with a smirk spreading across her lips.

"Whatever!, I'll show you that I can kill a vampire when I get strong enough!" Yuu shouted as he stormed away from both Yukari and Mika.

"_Haah, why is that boy such an idiot, thinking unrealistically in the messed up world_" Yukari voiced with a sigh escaping her lips

"Well, it is Yuu-kun we're talking about so I'm not even surprised with the way how a idiot's brain works" a new voice said as they walked up to the two children, his crimson eyes staring at Yūichirō in the distance.

"Yuuta-san you shouldn't say mean things like that" a girl's voice said from beside him, she had shoulder length brown hair that was combed in a low braid.

"Forget about him Akane nee-chan. Yuuta nii-chan has a dirty mouth that can't be filtered that's why he can never get popular" a younger girl's voice said referring to both Akane and her older brother Yuuta

"Shut up Yui, I don't need to be popular in a place like, filled with dumb vampires" Yuuta retorted looking at his little sister

"_Oh please brother, even if we do escape from here you still wouldn't be popular anyways~_" Yukari taunted at her older hot-headed people was just so much fun to the black haired girl.

"Quiet you smart-ass and go and get that idiot Yuu before he does something stupid again" Yuuta said not paying attention to his little sister and her smart comments.

"_On it~_" Yukari said as she waved at the group and went to find the so called 'idiot' Yūichirō, but she thought it was quite adorable how Yuu claimed that he was going to eradicate all the vampires, such brave idiocy makes her heart swell with joy that she almost couldn't contain a squeal of delight from escaping her lips.

Seeing the boy who she claims to be her oh so _**'precious night in shining armor' **_Hikari skipped her way to the boy where he was laying do a sloped wall looking at nothing but space.

"_Yuu-chan~, why are you here gathering not but emptiness in that brain of yours_" the girl said looking lazily at Yuu as she stood above him with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

"...Hmph" is all came out of Yuu's mouth as he turned his back to the black haired beauty.

"_Don't be like that Yuu-chan, you know we were just kidding around" _Yukari said as she sat besides Yuu's laying form.

"I don't take you seriously when you talk like that Hikari" Yūichirō said as he got up to look at Yukari unintrestingly.

"_You don't like the way I talk?...You're so mean Yuu-chan~" _Yukari pouted as she faked a cry

"I didn't say that" Yuu replied.

"_Oh but that's what you were implying" _Yukari counteracted

"If you're here just to tease me you can leave" Yūichirō huffed closing hie eye and crossing his arm

"_Fine fine, I'll stop" _Yukari said putting her hands up in defeat "_Big brother says I should call you back before you cause trouble" _she continued

**_"I will not get into trouble and why don't you call your brother by his first name!" _**Yūichirō said getting defensive

"_Why should I? He is my big brother after all so there's no need to call him by his name"_

"Well you make it sound weird"

"_What are you thinking about Yuu-chan, is it something dirty?" _Yukari said getting closer to Yūichirō as she smirked up at him.

"W-What, no I"m not!" he exclaimed

"_Hehe, so Yuu-chan is not an innocent angel after all" _is all she said

"S-shut up like you're any better!"

"_You're right I'm no better, since I don't like being a good-two-shoes, but I'm certainly better than _**you**"

"No you're not" Yuu remarked blushing

"_Ohh Yuu-chan you're so cute when you blush, it makes me think of lewd thoughts of you" _Yukari said with a sultry look on her face

"S-stop! that you always do that! it's weirding me out!" Yuu said scooting back sweat dripping down his face

"_I certainly do love when that happens" _she said lewdly. Yukari stood up and reached her hand out to Yūichirō which he just looked at her curiously

"_Ne, come on Yuu-chan let's go and get out of this crazy world of vampires together" _Yukari said with a closed eye smile. Not expecting Yukari to smile genuinely to him. Yuu's eyes widened in surprise as his mouth widened in a gasp. Looking up at Yukari a gentle smile made it's way to Yūichirō's lips. Putting his hands in her grasp as she helped him, Yuu nodded his head and hummed ad he replied

"Right!"

* * *

**_Timeskip_**

"Welcome home Yuu-kun and Yukari-chan!" one of the orphanage children said as they ran up to the two and hugged them both

"_We're home_" Yukari said as she pat the small child on their head, a smile spread across her beautiful features.

"We're having curry for dinner today!" another child said excitedly bouncing on their feet

"Really?" Yuu questioned suspiciously "Where did you get the ingredients to make that?"

"Mika-nii brought if for us" the child hugging him said with a happy smile. Yuu's expression turned sour instantly as he knew of how Mika was able to get the materials.

"Tch that idiot Mika, giving his blood to that bastard noble" Yuu gritted his teeth, clenching his fists

"_Cheer up Yuu-chan, Mika-kun did this so that we could finally eat something decent for once_" Yuakri said as she looked at Yūichirō She went to the kitchen to help Akane prepare the dinner so that they could all eat.

"_I"ll help you prepare dinner Akane-chan_" she said as she started peeling the potatoes

"Ah, you don't have to do that Yukari-chan I can do it myself" Akane said politely, but Yukari shook her head with a smile

"_Mhmn, I don't mind helping at all_" Yukari replied

"But-" Akane was cut off by Yukari putting her finger on her lips as she came closer to her

"_I'd love to be useful to you, you know Akane chan...please let me help you_" Yukari said with bored eyes and a unusual smirk on her face. Akane sweated nervously as blush grew on her cheeks, even though Yukari was younger than her, she was so mesmerizing that it took her breath away, she has never seen a person looking the majestic in her whole life, and Yukari's older brother and younger sister were just as beautiful as the young girl infront of her.

"Alright you can help me Yuka-chan" Akane said as she took her eyes off the said girl, and went back to her previous job

"_You're such an angel Aka-chan...thank you" _Yukari said going back to peeling the potatoes as well. Yūichirō had seen the display and couldn't help to think at how weird Yukari is, she was shrouded in mystery that he couldn't even put a finger as to where to start, she had change so much over the last few years that they had known each other. She stopped being that small, shy and frightened child that she used to be, and became a more smart-mouth and somewhat lewd and carefree person, with the same bored expression on her face. Just what had happened to her.

* * *

_**Another Timeskip because I'm getting lazy to write more**_

It was bed time and the children were sleeping in their resting area, the only ones who were up were Yūichirō, Mikaela, Yukari, Akane and Yuuta. Since Yui was still small, she needed all the rest she could get.

"So about the plan to escape I've got a map of Sanguinem and a gun that I stole from Ferid-san's mansion" Mikaela said as he displayed the objects on the table. Yuichiro had a hyped expression on his face while Yuuta looked bored out of his man and rested his cheek on his palm staring disinterestedly. Akane had a look of intrigue, and Yukari had an innocent look on her face with a small smile although her bored eyes couldn't display how she was reacting to this plan, but she had her full attention on it.

"Who's to say if this plan is to actually works" Yuuta questioned not all too on board with this ides of Mikaela's.

"I believe what Yuu-kun said about killing all the vampires, even though it's mostly a far-fetched dream of his" Mika said, as small 'hey!' could be heard from Yuu in the background

"You actually believe the words of an idiot Mika?...I thought you were better than that" a small '_oh my Yuu-chan's snapped I think_' was heard from Yukari

"What did you say bastard!"Yuu roared loudly slamming his hands on the table

_"Yuu-chan quite down or you'll wake the little ones with your bickering_" Yukari said "_And big brother you shouldn't call others idiots, seeing as you are one yourself_" the black haired girl looked at her older brother.

"**Shut up!" **the two boys exclaimed at the girl who only smiled at them

"Alright, back to business everyone" Mika said trying to calm down the two hot-heads

* * *

_**Timeskip where Mika explains everything and blah blah**_

"Okay that's how the plan goes, does anyone have any objections?"Mika asked as he looked at the persons sitting around the table

"..." no one replied meaning they had no problems with the plan

"Alright so that's that, so go and wake everyone up and tell them that we're leaving!' Mika cheered along with Yuu

"_Right Aka-chan and I will go and wake up the little ones_" Yukari said as she and Akame stood up and went to go and wake the children up

"Your sister is one freaky person" Yuu said putting his head on his palm

"You got that right, I don't even know where she got that attitude from" Yuuta agreed putting his hands behind his head "It's like she has an alter ego or somethin'"

"Alter ego?...What's that?" Yuu asked dumfoundedly

"Sigh..An idiot like you won't understand even if I explain it to you" Yuuta sighed

"I'm not an idiot! you jerk"

"What's that!? You get angry over nothing it just shows you're a true idiot haha!" Yuuta cackled

_"You dumbass, I'm gonna make you regret saying those words!" _Yūichirō yelled abruptly standing out of his seat

"Oh yeah, do your best you fucker!" Yuuta barked back, following Yuu's actions. They were about to punch each other when two hands went and slapped both of them across the face making the fly towards the other side of the room

"_My my~, what seems to be the problem here~" _a velvet voice said sweetly as they looked at the boys. They lifted their heads up to see Yukari standing there with a what seemed to be an innocent smile on her face, but there was a deathly aura surrounding her form

"Oh crap..." is all the two boys said as sweat profusely slid down their face

_"Oh crap is right, you know you two shouldn't fight like that especially, when it's nonsensical_" the black haired girl said steeping forward making the two boys get startled and hug each other, scooting back from the demon infront of them

"_Why're you running away?...bad boys need to be punished you know" _Yukari said. The two boys awaited their deaths as only three words were in their thoughts.

**_'We're gonna die!'_**

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N: Finally finished the first chapter it took me all day [with me procrastinating], but here it is. It's a little bit shorter than the prologue, but bare with me , [I just got lazy]. I was also planing to write it word for word from the manga, but who am I kidding, who's got time for that, but anyways this is what I have now and it was tedious as heck. Until tomorrow or whatever day it will be in your country. If I made any mistakes in the story please do tell me, your criticism is much appreciated.. Also I drew the picture myself so I have the right to say it does belong to me _HAHA. Anyways t_hanks for reading this story until next time.

Word count: 2794 words

_**Masayume**_


	3. Blood Vessel World Part 2

**_3rd Person P.O.V_**

"Why are you so goddamn strong for a girl...especially a person who's younger than me" Yūichirō said rubbing his cheeks, with bruises all over his body. Yuuta was in the same condition, but he just stayed silent, hoping to pay his sister back for what she did to him.

"_Yuu-chan me being a girl nor age has anything to do with strength...you're just weak is all_" Yukari said with a blank face.

"Tch! you just got lucky cause I went easy on you! Yukari-chan!" Yūichirō yelled defensively, not giving Yukari the pleasure that what she said was right.

"_Yū-chan going easy on me?~... I like it rough, but I certainly do not mind if he's gentle on me once in a while_" Yukari sighed in pure bliss hugging herself.

"Stop saying weird stuff you psycho!" he said flustered at her words. Sometimes Yūichirō thought if this girl lost a few screws in the past four years somewhere.

_"Ahh, but I just love Yū-chan so much, it makes my heart beat faster and swell with joy, Yū-chan is my everything!~_" Yukari kept on going and as she held her cheeks and started moving from side to side with a blush on her face, that expression did not look as innocent as the other thought it would be.

"What's wrong with you?!" Yū screeched. He was just so cute to Yukari...she just couldn't help herself.

"_Daisukidayo Yū-chan~_" Yukari said as she looked at Yūichirō lustily, the emotion could be seen swirling in her majestic golden orbs.

"Geh! Don't start using Japanese now! It just makes it even creepier, since I don't know what you're saying!" he said starting to get grossed out, sweat dripping down the sides of his face nervously.

"_Then I hope you never find out Yū-chan...stay my adorable, clueless idiot forever" _Yukari taunted looking atYūichirō with her infamous bored eyes and lazy smile.

"Ne, Yuka nee-chan you should stop teasing Yū-nii like that" one of the children said scolding the said girl.

"Yeah, Yuka-nee, Yū-nii will start to become weary with you and your perverseness" the child wearing glasses said wearily.

**_"Yukari-nee chan is a pervert..haha!" _**another chimed in laughing.

**_"Yeah, she always looks at Yū-nii with such dirty looks!" _**a little boy said cheekily.

**_"I guess she must really like Yū nii-chan" _**a young girl said teasingly.

"You guys are not helping this situation!" Yūichirō barked at them, but they only just laughed at him.

"_Sōudesune~...Watashi wa no kichōna Yū-chan o totemo aishitemasu~_" she continued using her mother language, that Yūichirō could barely comprehend.

"What the hell are you saying!?" Yū shouted frustratingly.

"_Haha teasing Yū-chan is so fun...I hope that he will become my husband one day...and after that we'll get married...then elope...and have childre-" _she was cut of by a blushing angry-face Yūichirō.

_**"ENOUGH ALREADY!"**_

* * *

**_'Main Entrance and Exit of Sanginem'_**

Standing in front of the exit of Sanguinem, the Hyakuya's all surrounded the perimeter, waiting for the right time to escape. They were all so excited that they were finally getting to leave the vampires place, as they talked with one another..smiles apparent on their faces.

"I'm a little worried...we reached the gate too easily, Are you sure this leads outside?" Yūichirō asked nervously not trusting that they were not caught by the vampires yet ". They had reached the exit which led to the outside world and not once had they encountered a vampire on their way which was making the boy grow suspicious. Yukari felt a presence watching them from above, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly where, so she just stayed quiet and kept walking.

"Yes..at least according to this map" Mika said looking down a the paper in his hands "Besides, I don't think vampires expect humans to try and escape...After all the virus is still rampaging out there" he continued looking to Yūichirō.

"But this is way too close" Yūichirō said filled with suspicion at how easily they could get to the entrance.

"Livestock won't leave the pen even though it is full of cracks and openings. The same goes for us...They're taking us for fools" Mikaela said smiling trying to reassure himself, that this plan might actually work.

"Hmph if this actually takes a turn for the worst and something happens to my sister, I'm blaming you Mika" Yuuta stated nonchalantly glaring at the blonde haired boy.

"_Oh brother you actually do care about us~...I feel so loved, don't you...Yui?_" a mischievous voice said as she teased her brother.

"_Males are so interesting, they hold so much interesting within them...that's why I love the so~_" Yukari sighed blissfully.

"Hai! onee-sama!" Yui exclaimed smiling towards her older sister with adoration.

"_Ahh what a cutie you are calling me so righteously, keep praising me like that Yui and I might just reward you with something sweet" _the black haired girl said as she hugged her sister like a master would do to their servant.

"Onee-sama you're the best!" Yui cheered, praising the sleazy girl.

"Quit making her do those ridiculous things Yukari!" Yuuta reprimanded throwing a rock at, Yukari which she got hit by, but just kept on smiling with blood trickling from her temple.

"_Oh my~, Are you jealous big brother, don't worry I can reward you as well_" Yukari tormented her sibling.

"I don't want any of your '_**rewards' **_you psycho pervert" the black haired boy replied crossing his arms and turning away from her.

"_Haha..." _she laughed lazily.

**"But we are going to escape" **Yūichirō said with a determined look on his face.

"We're not livestock, and I'm a genius" Mika praised himself basking in his arrogance as stars seemed to surround his being.

"I'm a genius too!" one of the children said as they started to crowd around the boy, making his head swell more.

"Me too" another one said raising their hand.

"_I'm the greatest genius_" Yukari inputted also praising herself.

"Me too! me too!, I want to be a genius just like onee-sama" Yui followed

"_Of course you are my cute Yui-chan, but you will always be below my intelligence_" the girl pat her sibling's head smiling down at her with what seemed to be a gentle smile.

"As if you are, you're just my dumb little sister" Yuuta remarked, smirking at his sister.

"_Big brother you're so mean_" Yukari faked a tear that she wiped from her face daintily.

"All members of the Hyakuya Orphanage are geniuses" Mika said "All but Yū-chan" Mika added at the end, ticking Yūichirō off.

"Quit it already!" Yūichirō shouted

"_But Mika-kun's right Yu-chan, you're a true idiot_" Yukari added agreeing with Mika. A tick mark appeared on the boy's forehead as he stuck his tongue out at the younger girl.

"Come on let's go" Yūichirō said walking forward ahead of the group.

"Yes" they all answered as a reply, nodding their heads.

"Ah ah ah ah" an amused voice said from up on top of a ledge "I was waiting for you pathetic lambs" he continued as he looked down onto the livestock that were trying to escape.

"That expression ...The expression humans make when their hope is suddenly shattered to pieces. That's why I never grow tired of playing this game." the vampire sang tauntingly.

"Game?...Don't tell me this is a trap" Yūichirō said surprised as a gasp escaped his lips "Ah.." a blur passed them, and they turned to see Ferid take one of the children, and drink their blood. They froze in place as fear made its way into their hearts.

"Oh, I just drank one gulp and she's already dead" Ferid said dropping the child lifelessly as he looked at the others uninterested.

"**_YOU...BASTARD" _**Yūichirō shouted as he shot a bullet at the white haired noble, but he just evaded it as if it were nothing.

"He dodged...the bullet?" Yūichirō said in surprise.

_'Well of course, he is a _**vampire**_ after all' Yukari thought sarcastically._

"It's useless Yu-chan, you'll never manage to hit that monster from this far" Mika warned staying on high alert.

"Isn't that my gun?...So you didn't steal only the map, but also my gun..." Ferid said with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Ah ah ah, you kids are really something! You still have the courage to oppose us!..." Ferid lighlty said looking them over "I'll tell you something which may rekindle your hope" he said after.

"That map is accurate, which means that if you follow the road right behind you..You'll reach the outside world." He said giving the children just a hint of success, but it instantly shattered when he said the next sentence that came out of his lips."I really want to hear how you scream...when you're trapped between hope and desperation" he finished halfheartedly.

**"...!...G-Get away, run all of you...You must run away!" **Yūichirō commanded telling the children to run towards the exit** "towards the exit hurry!" **he ushered them to get away.

Not wasting anytime Ferid went after the children, and slashed a boy's head off, as he stabbed the other with his hands staining himself with their blood. Among all of this chaos one person stood silent motionlessly staring at the dead bodies in front of her with an unreadable expression on her face, she then looked up at Ferid with a blank face. At first Ferid thought she was so frozen with fear that she couldn't even comprehend what was happening, but then her lips curled into a devious smirk, and her eyes narrowed darkly while they glowed an eerie colour. Gasping in surprise Ferid's eyes widened, then they narrowed in mild curiosity. There was something about this girl that the vampire just couldn't put his finger on. She intrigued him to the core, and he shivered in delight as to know what secret she hides within the deepest depths of her mind.

"Hmm interesting, you don't seem afraid little lamb...in fact you look quite calm despite what's happening" Ferid said amused.

"_Not at all mister, I'm actually quite scared you see~, I'm shivering in my clothes can't you tell?~_" She said innocently calm "_Or have your vampire eyesight gone bad mister~_" then her eyes narrowed with a smirk on her face.

"What an interesting little girl you are" he asked with interest laced in his voice.

"_Well I am quite intriguing if I do say so myself, everyone, even my own dear Yuu-chan can't keep his mind off me, it makes me sooo happy~ ." _she squealed in delight shaking her head from side to side while hugging her body shamelessly.

"Ohh?... I seemed to have struck something bad within you" he said awkwardly sweat-dropping and looking to the side.

"_Haha... you didn't I'm always like this~_" she replied nonchalantly raising her arms with a look of feigning ignorance on her face

"All the more interesting you are~" Ferid smirked deviously.

"Mika! Yuuta!...We will keep Ferid busy, we've got to buy them some time" Yūichirō yelled grabbing the gun and aiming it at Ferid.

"_Aww, but I want to help too you know~_" Yukari playfully replied

"You can't! you have to help Akane get all the children to safety!" Yuu said as he pushed her towards the other so that they could escape.

"_But I can help you-_" the girl was cut off by her brother, he glared at her angrily.

"**_Yukari!_** please just listen to us for once, you have to get out of here with Yui and the others and make it outside to go and find help" "We'll hold him off and catch up with you guys soon" Yuuta shouted his voice serious as his bangs covered his eyes and casted a shadow over them

"_But brother you promised you wouldn't leave us, you promised you wouldn't leave me_" Yukari said with a certain darkness laced in her voice, this was one of the only times when Yukari would get genuinely angry, and Yuuta didn't like when that happened, because she gets really scary, but he would never admit that.

"I intend to keep that promise even if I die, I will still be here with you and Yui, so don't worry" Yuuta said trying to reassure his sister, but she was still doubtful of his words.

"...Have a little faith in your older brother will you" Yuuta said smiling brightly as his sharp canines showed brightly.

"_Alright fine you're just as stupid as Yu-chan, but that's why I love you, but if you die, I won't ever forgive you and I hope that you will be tortured for eternity in your after life_" Yukari said as she turned around to follow Akane, Yui and the others.

**_"Hmph...You still are just a brat after all"_** Yuuta smirked looking at his sisters back's.

_"Oh what a sweet display of togetherness~, but..." _Ferid said snidely with fake compassion.

"Didn't I tell you that I want to see your faces distorted by desperation?" Ferid said as he looked down at them and his eyes glowed a deep crimsin colour as his pupils narrowed into slits.

"_..._" Yukari stayed silent as she watched the vampire noble without any emotion written on her face.

"Stop it..." Mika said softly at first, the raised his voice _**"STOP IT!" **_he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Please don't!" Mika begged as he saw the vampire run up to the brown haired girl as she was running away.

"Ah..." Akane gasped as she saw the whit haired vampire gaining upon her. He cut her head off, as it rolled lifelessly on the ground landing near a certain black haired girl as she took up the head and looked at it with interest.

_**"Akane!"**_ Yūichirō yelled, eyes widening in horror. The sight nearly made him gagged and he tried desperately to not lose the food he had eaten earlier.

"Yuuta nii-chan, Yukari onee-sama...I'm scared..._WAAAAH!~_" Yui cried as she ran to her older brother and sister.

_**"You made my sister cry...you blood sucker now I"m gonna kill you" **_if looks could kill Ferid would have been buried six feet under now.

"_Oh oh~, big brother's snapped" _Yukari said smiling.

__"Yu-chan...give me that gun" Mika ordered to the said boy.

"What are you planning to do you idiot!, you can't kill him just like that!" Yuuta shouted in worry.

"I'll attract his attention at the cost of my life...You and the siblings at least have to escape" Mika said looking ahead.

"No way you idiot, I won't let you do that!" Yūichirō shut down that dumb idea instantly.

"Remember Yū-chan..." Mika smiled looking at Yūichirō with an innocent smile on his face holding the gun. "...We are all part of the same family" He ran to Ferid as tried to shoot him down.

"Ah ah Mikaela-kun, your blood tasted so good...A real treat! " Ferid sang, Mikaela pointed the gun at Ferid, but with his speed the vampire dodged all the bullets, then he drew his hand back and pierced it right through Mikaela's chest, blood immediately seeped through his clothes and stained it with the crimson liquid. Mikaela gasped in surprised and blood escaped from his mouth and traveled down his chin dropping onto the floor. Ferid took his hand out and licked Mika's blood on his blood-stained gloves, the boy fell to the ground lifelessly, as his eyes started to blur and he was getting dizzy.

"Yū...ch..an...Yukari-chan...Yuuta-kun...Yui-chan...run" Mika barely managed to say as more blood kept oozing out from his wound. He looked up to see Ferid standing over him and was going for another kill, when he was caught off guard by a clicking sound.

_**"DIE!" **_Yūichirō shouted aiming the gun at Ferid's head, his eyes filled with rage and killing intent. He pulled the trigger as the sound of the bullet being shot resonated through the air.

_**'...BANG...'**_

* * *

"Mika!" Yū cried as he ran to Mika's side, lifting the boy a little and laying his head on his lap "Mi.." the said boy spat out blood from his mouth as he coughed. Yū's eyes widened in surprise as his he held his friend closer to his body hugging with tears falling down his face.

"Go..Yū-chan...if the map is accurate ...the exit...is near..." the boy said, his lifeless looking at Yūichirō wearily.

"Shut up you're coming with me!...We're leaving together with Yukari and the others!" Yūichirō shouted angrily.

"_We should hurry up and get out of here before reinforcement comes_" Yukari said looking out for any vampires that may come.

"Yeah come on idiot Yū...I won't risk any more of my family getting killed because of your stubbornness" Yuuta said restlessly.

"_Come here Yui-chan let me carry you_" Yukari held out her hands and the girl ran and jumped into her big sisters arms crying, while the older girl comforted her and patted her head.

"There they are!...over there!" A voice shouted in the distance, the vampires had spotted them "Get them!...Ferid-sama is down!"

"Crap!, we've gotta' get out of here **_NOW _**Yū " Yuuta said urgently "Yukari take Yui and let's go!" he ordered and the girl immediately obeyed.

_"Right_" the girl nodded her head and followed after her brother.

"Hurry...up...run..away...wi..th...the...oth..ers" Mika stuttered barely able to talk "Or our sacrifice will be useless" he said coughing.

"I..I can't" Yūichirō said weakly.

"Now that I...finally...had a family..." Yū said sadly.

"I can't abandon you..." tears pricked at his eyes threatening to fall.

**_"HURRY UP AND GO IDIOT" _**commented not going to keep up with Yūichirō's stubbornness for once.

"_Yū-chan" _a soft voice said as they put their hand on Yūichirō's cheek caressing him _"You've finally grown up...I"m so proud of you, not all of your family has died, we're still here for you,so come on now and let's avenge our family's death so that they may be at peace_" He looked up to see who it was, and saw that it was no other than Yukari. A genuine gentle smile made it's way on her face. For a second Yūichirō thought she was an angel, as a radiant light glowed around her, and her features became more defined and it took all of the boy's breath away as his eyes widened and his lips parted. She looked so other-worldly.._she was simply just __**Ethereal**_.

"Yukari-chan...please...help Yū-chan and never...abandon him...and your siblings...I beg...you" Mikaela looked at the retreating figures of his family as they headed towards the exit. Even though she was far away from him Mikaela thought he had heard Yukari's voice as if she had heard everything that he said. Eyes widening in surprise more tears fell down his face as he looked up towards the ceiling and he up his arm.

"_I would never do that Mikaela, I'll protect the ones who are important to me...__**Always**_" the voice said as it faded into nothing.

"Yū-chan...called us a family for the first time" Mika smile as he looked into the distance where Yū and the others went, he was happy that they at least got out safely, so he didn't have to worry about them being caught anymore. Mikaela's eyes closed as the smile remained on his face, going into a deep slumber that he might never wake up from again.

_**"AAAAAAAAAH!"**_ Yūichirō shouted at the top of his lungs, as he went to catch up with the rest of his family outside. When he exited the tunnel, the bot's eye widened in surprise as he saw that there were buildings standing and the sky was bright and blue as if nothing had happened in the last four years when they were underground.

_**"Wh-What is this!?" **_Yūichirō questioned incredulously, his eye wide in denial.

_"It seems that not all of humanity has fallen in despair to the virus_" Yukari stated at the obvious.

"It's not true that all adults died" "L-look Mika...It was all a lie made up by those vampires" Yūichirō said as he fell on his hands and knees tears, tears spilled from his eyes onto green grass fluttering in the wind as he gritted his teeth thinking about how he had to abandon a part of his family.

"_Who knew we were foolish enough to even believe them" _Yukari said mostly to herself, but the others had heard her.

"What was the point...of everything...we did?" questioned the boy as he couldn't believe the traumatic experience he went trough for naught. The world was still standing and there seemed to be no virus spreading around.

"_Seems like we've been play..fufufu~_" a snarky remark came from the older black haired girl.

"Yeah, and it also seems that we're not the only ones here" Yuuta pointed out, the others looked behind them seeing that he was right.

"Here they are. Just as predicted by the prophecy..." a male with black hair wearing a uniform appeared from behind them. "...Four of the test subjects...of the Hyakuya Laboratory, which caused the destruction of Japan, finally showed up" Two other females were behind the male as they looked at the children.

"Who the heck are you?" Yuuta asked rudely narrowing his eyes at the three uninvited people approaching them so casually.

"Brats...you will help us exterminate the vampire race" the male said sternly not even caring whether or not he go answer from them.

"Sure I could ask for nothing better" Yūichirō said without any doubt in his mind.

"_Yū-chan you're so quick to answer~...Aren't you curious who this man is?_" Yukari quarried.

"Shut up!..I don't care!..as long as I can get revenge for our family, I don't care what I have to do or how I have to do it!" Yūichirō snapped back at the girl with anger filling his gem-like emerald eyes.

**_"I want to destroy those damn vampires!" _**Yūichirō said determined clenching his hands into fists. Yukari looked at him with an indescribable expression on her face, this boy was really starting to grow on her and she couldn't help but want to always see him happy, even if this world had turned to ruins. She would do anything just to see him and her siblings get what they want, and anyone who dared to come in their way, she wouldn't think twice about dealing with them for their sake.

"_You're very intriguing Yū-chan...then we will also help you to atone for our family's death_" the girl said smiling to him and holding out her hand for him to take. He looked at her and returned the smile taking her hand looking out to the horizon.

"My sister's right Yū, no way in hell are we just going to let some vampires have the joy of killing our family just like that" Yuuta agreed crossing his arms over his chest.

"If my family is going to be doing this then so am I!..Hurray!" the small girl had jumped up and down with a smile on her face again as she reached her arms out towards the two older boys and her older sister.

_'I'd love to see how all of his plays out' _a smile of interest appeared onto the dark haired girl's lips as she thought about this whole encounter, her eyes narrowed amusement as the seemed to glower a lighter shade of her original eye colour.

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V

**_'And this is how their fight against vampires, angels and demons to prevent the destruction of the world began.'_**

**_The oath of a family who lost half of their 'family'_**

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N: All I have to say is that I though I wrote this chapter like garbage, but I'm not going through the idea of writing it again so...yeah...hmm...I'm done...

Word Count: 4076 words

**_Masasyume_**


	4. Chapter 2: Post-Apocalyptic Man

_**Yūichirō's P.O.V [Dream/Nightmare?]**_

_**'Whenever I close my eyes I, I can still see them'**_

_**"Hey, Yū-chan, we're all part of the same family right?" Mikaela asked as he walked alongside Yūichirō**_

_**"Cut the crap, I don't have a family" Yūichirō replied back with sass.**_

_**"Of COURSE you do!...The kids from the Hyakuya Orphanage all belong to the same, big family! That's the way it is!" Mikaela happily exclaimed as he glomped Yūichirō.**_

_**"Hey...What the...?" Yūichirō blushed awkwardly as he looked at Mikaela apprehensively.**_

_**"I love you, Yū nii-chan!" a girl from the orphanage said running to you along with two others, grabbing his clothes and looking up at him.**_

_**"Uhm..well...you kids are always the same" he answered flustered by her confession.**_

_**"Oh my~...What's this?...Yū-chan is getting confessed to by someone other than me?...It seems that I have a love rival in the way of me winning over **_**_Yū-chan's heart" _****_a coy voice sounded from behind the children. Turning around they weren't surprised to see who it was, as they already knew who the voice came from._**

**_"Yuka nee-chan!...When did you get here?" one of the children asked running up to the girl with golden eyes with smiles on their faces._**

**_"Long enough to hear you say that you love MY _**_**Yū-chan~"**__** the girl replied holding up her pointer finger **__**"But I will not lose in this game of love, I shall keep on going until Yū-chan returns the love I have for him"**__** she continued putting her left hand on her chest as her right hand stuck outwards in the direction of Yūichirō**_

_**"Yukari!...stop saying weird stuff like that!' Yūichirō yelled with a blush creeping up his face at an alarming rate**_

_**"Ara~...Yū-chan is blushing so deeply...it must mean you reciprocate my feelings for you!~"**__** the girl said with an erotic blush on her cheeks, blissfully unaware of the dark figure behind her. A hand suddenly bunked her the head and she let out a yelp in surprise at the sudden presence behind her.**_

_**"Baka Yukari...you really need to stop with those twisted jokes of yours, no guy is ever gonna' love a creep like you" a young male's voiced sounded as he had his eyes closed with his arms crossed over his chest.**_

_**"Aww, but big brother this is not a game...this is genuine...I really do love Yū-chan as much as I love you" **__**Yukari replied rubbing her head with tears pricking at her eyes. She then hugged her brother as she put her hands on his cheeks and looked at him with a weird expression on her face.**_

**_"Umm...yeah...no thanks...I don't need that kind of love, especially from my sister at that" the boy said backing away from his sister's weird looks. That girl was all sorts of insane and he didn't really want to be around her when she got too intimate._**

**_"Hey!..What about me!?...You can't only love baka Yuuta nii-chan and _**_**Yū nii-chan, onee-sama!" a high pitched voice sounded from beside the black haired boy.**_

_**"Of course my little Yui-chan..I love you as well, but my love for you is on a different level than my love for the others" **__**Yukari said with a 'loving' expression her face.**_

**_"I swear you are not right in your mind Yukari" Yuuta said glaring at his little sister "And don't look at Yui with such lewd eyes you pervert!" he yelled hiding the said girl behind his back. _**_**Yūichirō watched as**_**_ Yukari just laughed at them. The boy knew that she was enjoying the riled up expression on their faces. Teasing people was just so much fun to her. Everyone had smiles on their face as they looked at one another, it was a happy time for them._**

**_'The smiling faces of my precious friends, companions, siblings...and then...'_**

**_Lifeless corpses were sprawled all around _**_**Yūichirō as he stared at them in horror.**_

_**"Ru-Runaway..Yū-chan" the voice of Mikaela called to him as he held his arm out towards Yūichirō, with blood running down his lips. A hand suddenly reached out for the blonde haired boy and grabbed a hold of his neck, it was that silver-haired vampire noble. He sucked Mikaela's blood as is eyes widened in surprise.**_

**_"Hurry up...and go...: he said with tears pricking at his eyes "You have to go...you must escape with Yuka-chan and the others to the outside world" he reached his hand out toward _**_**Yūichirō longingly.**_

_**"M-MIKAAAAA!" Yūichirō shouted at the top of his lungs, crying over the death of his best friend and companion.**_

**_'4 Years Later: Shibuya, Tokyo'_**

* * *

**_3rd Person P.O.V_**

The figure of a person stood in the middle of the ruins as they looked out into the distance at the broken, and tattered building. Three other figures were there as well as they also looked out into the distance. One of them seemed to be sitting on the rooftop, as they had one leg up and the other dangling over the ledge a shadow was cast over their face as they wore a hat to keep their visuals from other's sights. They all wore a uniform that consisted of a long-sleeved double-breasted black coat with two rows of gold buttons on the front and light green details including the shoulder epaulettes. The two females that were there, wore mini skirts with green lining showing through it's black counterpart alternately., while the two male figures wore a pair of pants with the same green streak. They also wore white web belts with a gold waist-plate, a pair of white gloves and a pair of black boots that went up to the knees. The two girls wore thigh high socks. While three of them wore the white gloves, the tallest boy there wore a pair of black finger-less gloves (like Mitsuba) that showed of his black polish-colored nails.

'4 years passed since then...but whenever I close my eyes..I can still see the scene" the black haired boy known as Yūichirō said as he closed his eyes, remembering the past as it frequently haunted him. He gripped the sword at his side tightly as it made a 'rumble' sound

"_Are you still thinking about _**them **_Yū-chan_?" a girl's voice asked as she walked up to the said boy. Yūichirō turned to his side to look at the girls at his side. She had grown much more mature over the past four years. For starters, her hair had grown much more than its original height which grew down to stop at her waist, she was taller. She had started to gain curves that would make any man go nuts for her, and her chest had increased in size that one would not think of her as still being only just a child.

"...Hmm..." was the only answer she got as she sighed and held her hands up.

"_Maan~...this is soooo boring~_" the girl whined as she went over to the other older boy and decided to bother. "_Big brother~..I'm reaaalllly boreees and have nothing to doooo~_" she complained as she threw herself at her brother.

"And what do I have to do with that?" the boy asked nonchalantly not even paying attention to the girl.

"_Entertain me~_' she moaned lazily

"Like how?" he asked but soon regretted it, when those words came out of his own mouth, he just dug himself his own grave.

"_I can think of a few things~_" she replied lustily as she smirked and narrowed her eyes. She went behind her brother, and brought up her hands to put them on his chest. Just as she was about to grope him, he spun around and grabbed her face forcefully, letting out an annoyed side, behind his palm he couldn't see her smiling deviously, but he just\knew that she was obvious that she was amused.

"Geez...you can just never give up can you" he said frustratingly obviously not impressed by her previous actions.

"_Mwhll yuwh kmow wi jwst luve myuu bewy mwch bwig bwofer (Well you know I just love you very much big brother)_" she said still muffled by her brother's hand. Sighing he let go of her and she fell on her behind letting out a soft yelp.

"I told you I don't need that kind of creepy love you have to offer, just keep it to yourself you psycho" he mumbled looking away from his sister, undoubtedly creeped out by her.

"_Oh how I just love the harsh words you say to me brother...It makes feel so much undeniable pleasure_" she said clasping her hands together with a blush on her face."Onee-sama..c'mon, you know better than to be playing around on missions" the youngest girl said reprimanding her sister's dirty behaviour.

"_Yes, yes...I'll stop now, because my precious Yui said so_" the girl said getting up from the ground and dusting herself off.

Standing in silence, a monster suddenly broke through the wall behind Yūichirō as it planned to kill him. Two figures landed behind him as they crouched down from the monster attacking them.

_**"DAMN!...ONE OF THE FOUR HORSEMEN OF THE APOCALYPSE?" **_one of them exclaimed as sweat ran down the side of their face.

_**"BUCK PRIVATE HYAKUYA YŪICHIRŌ!"**_ the male exclaimed in surprise "_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?..HURRY UP AND RUN!" **_he shouted trying to get Yūichirō to hurry up and leave.

_**"Hmpf...run?" **_Yūichirō questioned with his back turned to them. _**"..Who do you think I am?"**_ he continued gripping onto his sword. _**"**_**_Exacting revenge against vampires is my only reason to live"_** he said unsheathing his sword.

_**"I'm perfectly capable...OF GETTING RID OF A MONSTER LIKE THIS!" **_he shouted, anger swirling within his beautiful emerald eyes as he slashed the four horsemen of the apocalypse in half.

"He going against orders again" one of two male said sweat dripping down his forehead.

"_Ahaha, you guys should just leave him alone...Yū-chan is too stubborn when it comes to things like this_" an uninterested voice spoke up. The two men turned around and their eyes widened in surprise.

_**"SPECIAL SERGEANT YUKARI!...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"**_ both men exclaimed in surprise, not believing that a sergeant would be here in a place like this.

"She came here of her own will, despite her orders not to come here" a new voice chirped in. Yuuta and Yui showed up behind them and they were' surprised for the third time that night.

_**"GENERAL CORPORAL YUUTA AND LIEUTENANT SERGEANT YUI" **_they shouted for the umpteenth time for the night. Why were all these high ranking officers here?

"We're gonna get scolded again big time" Yuuta said annoyed at how he was tricked into coming here by his cunning sister.

"_Oh but that's where the fun lies_" Yukari said a smile on her face as she stared at Yūichirō's back in amusement. The fun was just beginning.

* * *

**_'The Following Day: Second Shibuya high school'_**

Yūichirō pouted as he stared bored outside, with his hand resting on his cheek. 'I can't believe it...even if I defeated a monster, I got punished for insubordination' he thought not paying attention to what his teacher was explaining on the chalkboard. He wore the standard umiform that the boys wore for the school.

"Why on earth should a soldier like me attend a normal high school like this?" he questioned to himself "Revenge against vampires is the only thing I care about" he continued not caring if he was talking loud or not.

"_Psst...you know that wouldn't have happened if you didn't disobey orders in the first place Yū-chan" _a sleek voice whispered from in front of him, he looked up to see Yukari looking at him with a knowing looking on her face snickering at his misfortune. She wore the same uniform as Yūichirō, which was meant for the girls.

"You got in trouble too you know!" he whispered back angrily gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. Damn sometimes this girl could get on his nerves.

"_But I didn't get as nearly a bad punishment as you_" she taunted back at him snickering again, she quickly turned back and payed attention knowing what was going to happen next.

"Shut up!" he whispered back harshly

"Hyakuya Yūichirō , stop mumbling to yourself..You're disrupting the lesson" the teacher claimed looking at Yūichirō with a book in his hand.

'Damn you! Yukari!' Yūichirō cursed in his mind at the said girl glaring at her, but she paid no mind and just continued staring in front smiling in amusement. He turned his gaze to the teacher with his eyes narrowed, and then he turned back to look outside ignoring the older male. The teacher gasped at Yūichirō's defiance.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT ATTITUDE!?" the teacher shouted finally snapping from the amount of sass he was getting from the teenager "SO FAR, I'VE BEEN INDULGENT BECAUSE YOU JUST TRANSFERRED TO THIS SCHOOL...BUT IF YOU KEEP UP THAT ATTITUDE, I'LL HAVE YOU _**SUSPENDED**_!" he finished angrily.

"YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO HAVE ME SUSPENDED?!...THAT'S GREAT, PLEASE DO IT!" Yūichirō said excitedly as he rose up out of his seat abruptly. The other just stared at him weirdly wondering what was wrong with him, as three other students plus Yukari sighed at Yūichirō's incompetence.

"SHUT UP! ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF YOUR TEACHER OR WHAT!" the teacher yelled angrily disbelief could clearly be hear in his voice.

"Come on..." Yūichirō sighed desperately. A hand tapped him on the back, and he turned around to see who it was. It was a girl with light purple hair and reddish-brown eyes which stared boredly at the black haired boy. A book was in in front of her and she pointed down towards it.

"What do **_YOU_** want" Yūichirō asked irritated "Who the hell are you anyway?" he questioned further. The girl lifted up the book and Yūichirō read what was in the book.

**_'My name is Hiiragi Shinoa. The army appointed me as your supervisor' _**it read.

"What?...My supervisor?...I don't need you to watch over me, after all I already got one annoying person watching over me...I don't need another one to add to it" Yūichirō answered looking at Yukari, which she looked surprised then waved at him with a closed eye smile. Shinoa wrote on the other page of her book and showed it to Yūichirō.

**_'I will report it to the army and your punishment will be extended' _**it threatened.

"WHAT!" Yūichirō exclaimed disturbing the lesson even further

"_HYAKUYA!_" his teacher yelled at him.

"_Shit!_' he cursed out loud where his teacher copied after what he said in surprise, Yukari snickered at that and nearly fell out of her chair.

"Cooperate" is all Shinoa said as she glared at Yūichirō. The boy quietly sat back down in his seat, unwillingly complying.

* * *

_**Timeskip cause I'm too lazy to type out the rest of this (I suggest you read the manga for the rest of it, cause I ain't doing it)**_

"Classes are over!" a student shouted happy to finally be released from their prison that they call school.

"Time for club activities" another student said.

"Let's get ice-cream on our way back" a female student suggested she smiled to her friends. Yūichirō sat in silence as he listened to all the students conversation sweat-dropping. _**'Civilians are a bunch of milksops...they've already gotten used to this rebirth...being the capital of the Japanese empire, Shibuya is strongly fortified. But that doesn't change the fact that it is swarming with monsters outside' **_he thought seriously.

"Wait ! I love ice-cream too !" a voice sang from behind "_I want to become friends with you guys so please don't leave me!~_" another voice taunted deliberately. Yūichirō turned around to see four figures behind, three of them being girls and the other, a boy. The two girls at the front were the ones making fun of him.

"So...Why don't you go with the others?" Shinoa questioned with a smile on her face.

"What's wrong with you?..we've only just met." Yūichirō voiced rudely "And I'm not even going to bother with you Yukari" Yūichirō said directing his attention to the said girl.

"Lieutenant Colonel Guren told me that..." Shinoa paused for a bit before she continued "Your family was killed by vampires when you were a child" Shinoa said not hiding the truth "And since then you have problems socializing...because you are afraid you might once again lose someone dear to you" she continued hitting Yūichirō right where it hurts "You're so scared that you can't bring yourself to...make friends be part of a team or find a girlfriend". Yūichirō grabbed the purple haired girl's shoulder as he glared angrily at her.

"_DON'T STICK YOUR NOSE INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S AFFAIRS_" he stated berating the younger girl in front of him. A sudden cough escaped from plump lips as she gathered their attention.

"Yukari?" Yūichirō questioned at the girl who had a hardened gaze on her face, he was worried that she too might have been angered by Shinoa digging up their past, but to his surprise it was the exact opposite.

"_Yes...about that Yū-chan doesn't need to worry about finding a girlfriend..." _she paused leaving suspension in the air when she continued, spewing non-sense out of her mouth "..._because I...I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND!_" she exclaimed looking . Everyone in the class room sweat-dropped at the girls confession and took it as a time to escape for they knew what would come next.

"YOU IDIOT SISTER! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON DOING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Yuuta punched his sister on his head as an angry tick mark appeared on his head.

"_B-but brother-" _Yukari tried to say as she got cut off.

_**"ENOUGH ALREADY!...COME OUT FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT NOW!" **_he yelled carrying his sister out the door, leaving the other three inside the classroom staring dumb-founded at what just happened.

"..." all was quiet as they waited for any sound to be heard.

"_BIG BROTHER!... NO!..YOU CAN'T... NOT THERE!...AHH!~_" Yukari's voice could be heard in the distance as she moaned in delight and a gasp of pleasure exited her beautiful plump lips.

_**"SHUT UP! YOU PERVERT!"**_

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N: I'm going to stop here for today cause I don't want to write anymore. I'll probably make a part 2 or not (it depends if you guys want me to). And geez isn't that Yukari such a handful or what? haha...Well that's all for now...see you humans later. Tell me if you want a part 2 of this or not please...Thank you very much ^^.

Word count: 3181 words

_**Masayume**_


End file.
